1. Field
Embodiments relate to a hardmask composition, a method of forming a pattern using the same, and a semiconductor integrated circuit device including the pattern.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the semiconductor industry has developed ultra-fine techniques for forming patterns of several to several tens of nanometers in size. Such ultrafine techniques use lithographic techniques.